The Reading of the Riot Acts
by AllOverTheWorld
Summary: Sometimes friends can be over protective. Elliot Stabler and Elizabeth Donnelly  independent of each other  make sure that Alex and Olivia, respectively, understand what will happen if hearts are broken.
1. Elliot to Alex

**Title: The Reading of the Riot Acts **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Ships: Alex/Olivia **

**Summary: Sometimes friends can be over protective. Elliot Stabler and Elizabeth Donnelly (independent of each other) make sure that Alex and Olivia, respectively, undersntad what will happen if hearts are broken. **

**Authors Note: Consider this me dipping my toes back into the pool of SVU fanfiction. I want to make sure the water's warm and I still know what I doing, well writing, before I jump right back in with **_**Damages Done. **_**Enjoy :D**

* * *

It was still relatively early when Detective Elliot Stabler walked out of the precinct under the premise of getting coffee for both himself and his partner, Detective Olivia Benson. However, while he knew that they would both need the caffeine later, that evening when they were slogging through mountains of paper work, that was not his reason for leaving the precinct. No, at the moment he was currently preoccupied with what he was going to say to Olivia's new lover.

She had disclosed the name of said lover to him only that afternoon but he had been suspecting something for a while now. Her increasing happiness and seemingly never ending good mood had not slipped past him, nor any of their coworkers. There had been some teasing and some questions but she had dismissed them all with a wave of her hand and averted eyes that basically confirmed all of their ideas.

It hadn't been hard. The fact that her eyes lit up when a certain blond ADA walked through the precinct doors or she had taken a couple days off right around the time the very same ADA had the flu were no coincidence. And those were only the noticeable things. It was the smaller gestures that gave the couple away. For example, last week Olivia and Elliot had enlisted the SWAT teams help to bust a warehouse where a serial rapist had been hiding his latest victim. It had al been going well until the bastard had fired off a single shot from behind a shipping crate. The bullet had blasted through a stack of wooden pallets before grazing Elliot's arm and burying itself in wall of the warehouse.

The man who had shot him now strongly resembled Swiss cheese, thanks to his partner and the SWAT team that had joined them. He on the other hand had dropped his gun and clutched his arm in pain, the searing, burning sensation still tingling in his left arm. Olivia had fired off three rounds of her own in seconds, before dropping to her knees, desperate to make sure he was okay. After he had reassured her that it was only a graze she had insisted on calling a bus.

"_We need a bus at 56__th__ and Calumet. I repeat we need a bus at 56__th__ and Calumet, the warehouse, we have an officer who's been shot." _

He had, through gritted teeth, told her that her transmission had made it seem like he was dying or something. She had replied that it could be arranged very easily if he didn't like the way she called for a bus. He had grinned, which looked more like a grimace, and told her that he was fine with his injury as it was.

Olivia had wanted to accompany him to the hospital except he had told her that they still needed to pick up the rapists accomplice over in Hell's Kitchen. A half mile foot chase later, that involved vaulting a low standing wall, they had finally caught both of the rapists that had been terrorizing New York City for three weeks.

After swinging by the hospital to pick him up again Olivia had driven them back to the precinct where, to Elliot's mild surprise Alex Cabot was waiting for them. He had noticed the eye contact she and Olivia mad. He had noticed the sigh of relief that escaped Alex's lips as she saw Olivia, unscathed. He had heard, a short while later, the murmured apology from Olivia to Alex and something being whispered about a phone being dead.

As he fought through a web of New York City rush hour traffic, Elliot considered the past months. Olivia had been happy, happier than he had ever seen her in all the years that they had worked together. For that reason alone he had decided to support her, whoever the new relationship was with. Then she had told him it was with Alex. He had always seen their ADA as a bit of an ice queen, determined on putting the bad guy behind bars, no matter the cost. If Olivia saw something beyond the crystal blue eyes, then all means, let them be happy.

It was only as he parked his car and made his way into the court house that Elliot's mind began to play out the 'what if' scenarios. The very scenarios that drove him to be here. In some way he felt that it was his duty, as both best friend and partner, to make sure that Alex wasn't playing games with Olivia. His mind wandered towards what Olivia would be like if Alex was playing her, not that he thought Alex was, but Olivia had been hurt so many times before in her life, another one (especially one like this) might just destroy her.

So here he was, walking down the quite halls of the court house, making his way to an office he knew very well. Many a night over the past decade had been spent in that office, with Olivia, trying to talk Alex into getting them a warrant. Rarely did he visit the ADA on his own, only if Olivia was working a different case or she was sick (and even then she might drag herself along), so he paused for a moment outside the door, taking one last moment to reconsider.

He knocked.

"Come in."

Elliot pushed open the door and saw the blond haired lawyer sitting at her desk, looking about as worn out as he did, maybe more so. He also saw a slight exhale, as if she had been expecting (or hoping) for someone else to be walking through that door "Sorry if I'm not the person you were hoping for." He says, with a smile as he hangs his coat up on the rack.

Setting her pen down and pushing her glasses a little farther up her nose, Alex leaned back in her chair and replied "Haven't even know twenty four hours Stabler and already cracking jokes?"

"What can I say?" he shrugged

There was beat of silence before Alex said "I assume you're not hear to have some small talk Elliot." In fact, Alex was pretty sure she knew what this was all about because both herself and Olivia had been expecting it.

Elliot nodded, the smile gone from his lips "I'm only going to say this once Alex, because I don't think you're going to need to hear it twice. Olivia is my best friend, she's been there for me through all of the craziest types of shit and I've done the same for her. Over the past few months she's been happier than I've ever seen her and I'm pretty sure it's thanks to you." Elliot paused for a second, so he could take a breath "If you are leading her on, screwing with her, or anything, if you hurt Olivia, I will make sure your life is a living hell."

"Elliot," Alex said, looking into his eyes you never have to worry about me hurting Olivia. I am not leading her on or playing around with her emotions. I love her, I love her a lot."

Elliot gave a quick, short nod "That's good because you should see her every time you walk in the squad room, it's like Christmas day for her. You two are good for each other."

Alex smiled "That we are." She agreed, once again picking up her pen and glancing down at her paper work.

Eliot stood up, he had intruded on her work for longer enough and although he believed her, he just needed to be sure she understood "So we're straight?" he asked, meaning that they had a mutual understanding of what would happen if Alex broke Olivia's heart.

A smile played at the edge's of Alex's lips "I don't know about you detective, but I certainly am not." She said and laughed.

Elliot laughed with her, their shared laughter echoing around the small office. A few minutes later, after he had left her office, Alex thought about what Elliot had said.

"_I will make sure your life is a living hell."_

Never before had she heard words spoken with more passion or more honesty behind them, Elliot's warning had been heeded, that was for sure. However it was completely unnecessary, Alex and Olivia weren't going to be separating anytime soon.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Questions? **

**This was my first time really (well sort of) writing Elliot out so if anything is horribly off please let me know so I can work on it in the future. I hope that you enjoyed this one shot. **

**Thanks, **

**AllOverTheWorld**


	2. Donnelly to Olivia

**Title: The Reading of the Riot Acts **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Ships: Alex/Olivia**

**Summary: Sometimes friends can be over protective. Elliot Stabler and Elizabeth Donnelly (independent of each other) make sure that Alex and Olivia (respectively), understand what will happen if hearts are broken. **

**Authors Notes: Thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed (Badmuts32, Jits, peterpeter, LOCISVU) you all make my day. Here is the second and final part of the riot acts, Enjoy. **

* * *

"Once I get out of court" Alex began, her lips brushing against Olivia's before moving across to the spot just behind her ear "I can come pick you up for dinner."

Olivia, who was so entranced by the ADA's lips sucking and kissing the tender spot behind her ear, almost couldn't speak, so instead just nodded and muttered "' M'kay" Before her speaking capabilities were further impeded by Alex's lips on hers, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Pushing Olivia up against the section of wall hidden from view in the hallway by the bookcase, Alex intertwined her fingers in Olivia's dark hair, holding the detective to her. Olivia kissed back with renewed vigor, the prospect of having so little time to make love with her girlfriend forcing her to move faster than normal. Just as Alex's hands were about to dip below the waist line of Olivia's pants there was a sharp knock on the door. It startled Alex and Olivia so badly that both women went tumbling to the floor. They landed, unceremoniously, on top of each other.

A second knock and Carl Light, the defense attorney for the case Alex was prosecuting today, saying "Alex, are you in there?"

Rolling her eyes as she sat down in the chair behind her desk, Alex said "Yes, Carl, I'm in here. What do you want?"

The door opened and the defense attorney stepped in, a blue sheet of paper clutched in his hands "I'm here to inform you that I'm filing a motion to exclude evidence, namely the DNA sample your detectives recovered illegally from my client." He said, handing the paper to Alex.

"What?" Alex said "On what grounds?"

Carl glanced over at Olivia, who was now sitting on the couch and looking down at her phone "My client was provoked into punching one of the detectives and thus allowing them to arrest him."

Alex let out a snort of amusement "That's your reason. You're saying that the collection was illegal because your client was arrested. Last time I checked there is such a charge as 'assaulting a police officer' and punching Detective Benson in the face qualifies as assaulting a police officer. Therefore your client was arrested for that crime and the DNA they collected from him later connected him to the three rape-homicides. I see nothing illegal about it."

"Did Detective Benson explain to you what she said that provoked my client into acting violently?"

This time it was Alex turn to look at Olivia, who now looking at Carl in confusion "I told him that he needed to come down to the station to answer a few questions in regards to his whereabouts." She said

Carl sneered 'Right, I think you're forgetting the part where you told him that he was going o be arrested and sent to prison where, and I quote 'he'll get some of his own medicine.' That is more than enough to provoke any man into violence."

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but Alex beat her to it "Actually Carl, I think that Mr. Langston's violent outburst proves his guilt. Why else would he be so afraid of going to prison? If he was innocent than 'his own medicine' would have been nothing. And nothing is certainly not a reason to get violent. Rape on the other hand…" she trailed off

"That doesn't make what the fact that my client was provoked any less important." He retorted

"Fine." Alex said with a sigh "You explain your side to Judge Petrovsky and I'll be sure to mention the fact that Mr. Langston has already been arrested three times for assaulting a police officer. I'll also mention that in none of those cases had the officers even come up to Mr. Langston to talk to him. It seems like Mr. Langston just has a history of violent outbursts when cops are around."

Carl stuttered, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"Oh" Alex said, a smirk no playing on her lips "I'll also make sure that Judge Petrovsky knows that one of the three officers Mr. Langston has assaulted was her son-in-law."

"I'll see you in court." Carl Light said, clearly agitated, as he walked out the door, slamming it shut as he did so.

There was a beat of silence as Alex and Olivia's eyes met and then Olivia said "I wouldn't want to be him in twenty minutes."

Alex laughed "Petrovsky will shoot down his motion in ten seconds."

"Will the trail go as quickly?" Olivia asked, her tone hopeful.

Alex shook her head "No, Light's motion may have been a last ditch attempt at getting out of a trial but my witness is shaky on the stand, he could tear her apart on the stand." She explained, then glanced at her watch "I've got to go, there are a other few pre-trail things I need to take care of before I go and face off with Light."

Olivia nodded, standing up and grabbing Alex's briefcase off of the couch next to her "Call me when you're out of court." She said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Will do." Alex said, complying with the kiss then standing up and walking over to the door "You can stay here if you want, just remember to close the door on your way out."

Olivia nodded "I'm just going to grab something out of the fridge in back then I'll head back to the precinct."

"Kay" Alex said, flashing a smile and walking out of her office.

A few minutes later Olivia followed suit, making sure to close the door behind her. Just as she was about to enter the elevator she heard someone call out her name "Olivia!"

Turning around she saw Judge Elizabeth Donnelly standing in her the doorway to her office "Judge Donnelly." Olivia said "How can I help you." She asked

"I just would like to have a word with you." She said, disappearing back into her office.

Olivia followed suit, already her mind was whirring as she scanned her brain trying to figure out what Elizabeth Donnelly could want. There wasn't very many options, let's be honest, it wasn't like Olivia and Judge Donnelly had very many encounters beyond the court room. Alex on the other hand was very close with Donnelly, and that was beyond the court room.

Olivia knew bits and pieces of Alex's past. She knew that Alex and her mother had never really gotten along, their relationship had tanked after Alex came out of the closet. Donnelly had taken Alex in, and they had grown close. That in mind, Olivia was pretty sure she knew what this conversation was going to entail, Elliot had already talked to Alex about it.

"How can I help you?" Olivia said, walking into the spacious office of Elizabeth Donnelly and taking the seat offered by the judge.

The judge looked at Olivia for a moment before speaking "Alexandra has told me that you are currently encaged in a relationship with her."

"We are."

"I've known Alexandra for a long time Olivia, longer than you have. I've seen her go through some of the worst experiences of her life. Now, there have been times when she's been happy but those times have been few and far between. Every relationship she gets in goes no where because they don't understand the crazy hours, the demand of the job, they don't get it. You make her happy Olivia and if you do anything, let me stress anything, to make her unhappy. If you hurt her in any way, I will make your job a living hell. A few words to the judges and suddenly getting a search warrant could be very difficult for you."

Olivia nodded, the threatening tone in the judge's voice not missed by her "I respect the fact that you have Alex's well being at heart but you have nothing to worry about. I love her more than anything."

"That's encouraging to hear Olivia, just remember my warning."

"I will." Olivia said and whatever she was about to say was punctuated by the ringing of Olivia's cell phone "Benson." Pause "Alright, I'll be there in ten." She said and looked up at Judge Donnelly "Child homicide in Hells Kitchen." She explained

"Go do your job Detective." Donnelly said "And Olivia" she said as the detective walked towards the door "You're the best thing that's happened to Alex, always remember that."

* * *

**So, which one-shot did you like best? **

**I am taking requests for A/O one shots, any and all will be considered and probably written. Thanks again for reading. **

**AllOverTheWorld **


End file.
